


Resting In Peace

by CavityColours



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavityColours/pseuds/CavityColours
Summary: A collection of short Marligone stories.





	1. Keys

Marlene had been spending a lot of time at Funn Funerals. She mostly spent it down in the mortuary with Antigone, of course.  
Once Antigone had gotten invested in her work, she tended to forget Marlene was there.

The ringmistress sat on the beat up sofa her creepy girl slept on most of the time. She had been there for hours, reading a raunchy novel and scoffing at each page. She wondered how Antigone could read this rubbish.   
She chewed the inside of her cheek, pulling out a small key from her pocket. She toyed with it, periodically glancing at Antigone.

In the back of her mind, Antigone knew Marlene was sitting back there. She wanted to ask her if the ringmistress was curious about her work, but opted against it. She worked better on her own.   
She has given Marlene a key to her mortuary, a symbol of trust, or perhaps of commitment.   
Marlene didn't really enjoy spending time down there, but always wore the key around her neck. 

Antigone's eyes grew heavier with the passing time, but she was almost done concocting an environmentally safe embalming fluid. There was something missing, or perhaps something that needed to be removed, but she couldn't figure out what. 

Her head was propped in her hand, the other scrawling concoction ingredients. Antigone closed her eyes. Her arm collapsing onto the mortuary table.   
Marlene watched her creepy girl fall asleep at her work and got up.  
She softly wrapped her arm around Antigone's shoulder. The mortician jumped awake, feeling a bit disoriented.

"I need to work..." She mumbled.

"You need to sleep, my creepy girl." Marlene murmured, leading Antigone up the mortuary stairs.

"I can just sleep down here..."

"No, you need to sleep in your actual bed."

Antigone groaned, once they hit the top of the stairs, she lost her balance.  
Marlene picked her up like a bride, and carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom.  
Awkwardly kicking open the door, she laid Antigone down on her bed. Lord only knows the last time she slept in it. 

She pulled off her shoes and struggled to pull the covers over her, her creepy girl already drifting off to sleep. She thought about the caravan key in her pocket and thought to give it to her when she was well rested. As she turned around to leave, Antigone caught her hand.

"How... how do you know I'll sleep if you don't stay here?"

Marlene couldn't help but smile. She knelt down beside her. Antigone's tired eyes caught Marlene's. The ringmistress looked down a bit, pulling the antique key from her pocket.

"I wanted to give you this, if you should ever need me, no matter the issue or want. My door is always open to you, my creepy girl."

Antigone's fingers curled around the key, unable to tell her how grateful she was. Though, Marlene understood. She pressed a kiss against Antigone's head as she got up. 

"Please stay here..."

"I am," 

Marlene pulled off her boots and climbed onto the bed, not bothering with the covers. She held Antigone close, curling up to her. Marlene didn't fall asleep until she felt her creepy girl's breath even out. Antigone clutched the key close to her chest.


	2. Film Night

For nearly an hour now, Marlene had been messing with the antennas to a small portable tv. Antigone laid up against the pillows a bit behind her. She had already eaten through her bag of popcorn.  
Periodically, Marlene would curse in Slovak. After a few more twists of the antennas, she caught a movie right at the end of the opening credits.

Marlene sighed, and settled next to Antigone, draping her arm over her shoulder.   
The second the starring actress appeared on the screen, Marlene let out a small groan.

"Oh, I think I know that actress..." Antigone said quietly.

Marlene grumbled, sinking lower in bed.

Antigone stared intently at the screen, her mind racing through the names of actresses. It was on the tip of her tongue, she knew that woman's face and she knew the movie they were watching. It was Morocco, but who starred in it?  
She relaxed, snuggling up to Marlene, who was dozing off.  
On the screen was the starring actress, she appeared smoking in a tuxedo and top hat -

"Marlene Dietrich!" Antigone exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

The ringmistress jolted awake,  
Antigone stopped paying attention to the film and looked at the bleary eyed woman lying next to her.

"Were you named after her?" Antigone asked.

"Yes..." She mumbled, closing her eyes again and snuggling up to her.

She looked back at the screen and back to the ringmistress, her long blonde hair messily draped over she shoulders. They bore no resemblance, save for both being blonde and dressing in suits.   
As the ringmistress fell back asleep, she thought how terribly ironic it was that she was named after this woman. Especially how she dresses like her and kisses women like the actress does in the film. It was a poetic irony, kind of. Antigone wrapped her arms around Marlene as she returned her focus to film.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Warmth

The house was freezing, on account that   
winter had finally come to channel island of Piffling and the fact that Funns hadn't paid their heating bill.

Antigone dug through her closet, searching desperately for some sort of jacket or sweater for her to wrap herself in before she went outside. She came up with nothing. Sighing, she rushed down the stairs and out the door towards the Piffling Traveling Circus grounds, to see Marlene again.

She grimaced, fighting against the cold air outside as she approached the grounds.

Marlene wasn't outside the caravan smoking as usual. Antigone knocked on the door frame, wondering how Marlene was keeping the blistering wind from entering her caravan. Antigone heard shuffling and the sound of wood being dragged. Marlene parted the red curtains and pulled Antigone inside.

The inside was a bit warmer than outside, Antigone stood awkwardly in the middle of the caravan as Marlene moved an old door in front of the blowing curtains.

"What happened to the door?" Antigone asked as she surveyed the caravan, the covers on Marlene's bed in the back were thrown aside and a book was set on the small bedside table.

"The strong man knocked a bit too hard."

Antigone's eyes grew wider when she finally took a look at Marlene's face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said.

"Oh. They're reading glasses..." Marlene said, swiping them off her face.

Antigone shivered, rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry to inter...interrupt you," she stammered.

"You never would be interrupting me, it's an off day. Too cold."

Marlene turned to Antigone, wrapping her arms around her. Antigone hugged her back, snuggling into Marlene's red sweater.

"Do you want something to warm you up?"

"Y...y-yes."

Marlene let go of her, much to Antigone's dismay. She knelt in front of the antique trunk, unlatching it. She dug around until she pulled out the only other sweater she could find, sighing in defeat she handed it to Antigone.

Antigone stiffled a laugh and pulled the sweater on. One of the sleeves was black with white polkadots, the other was striped with various shades of purple. The white front read "POW!" In purple lettering.  
Antigone couldn't help but smile while Marlene rubbed the bridge of her nose, apologizing for the ridiculous garment.

"No, Marlene, it's....lovely! Really!" Antigone said, struggling to stifle her laughter.

Marlene looked off to the side, sneering to counter that fact she was blushing. She wasn't about to tell her one of the clowns had given it to her when she first became ringleader. They'd moved on from that. For the most part.

Antigone sat at the edge of Marlene's bed, rubbing her forearms. Marlene's caravan had become her second home. She adored the deep colors and clutter of pillows and fabrics that lined it. She adored the fairy lights and having tea with Marlene at the small table Marlene had pushed to the side.

She bent down to unlace her boots as Marlene climbed back into bed. Antigone followed suit, admiring Marlene in her glasses. Marlene kissed her softy.  
Antigone rested her head on a pillow, her arm wrapping around her, closing her eyes.

Marlene picked up her book, careful to not accidentally elbow Antigone as she cuddled next to her. She caressed Antigone's hair as she read, listening to the howling wind outside.


	4. Nightmares

_Marlene opened her eyes to darkness, she was pressing herself into the corner of her room, trying to make her small. This feeling was familiar, wanting to disappear. She desperately clasped her hands over her ears, the banging on the door growing louder. The door burst open and the silhouette of her father approached her. She heard herself begging him not to hurt her. As his shadow loomed over her-_

She let out a gasp, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was in her caravan with Antigone laying next to her. She let out a soft groan and slowly opened her eyes.

"Marlene...? Are you alright?"

Marlene groaned, but gave her no answer. She pulled her knees up to her chin.

Antigone moved herself up, she wrapped her arms around her. Tears filled her eyes, she let out a sob. She was safe. She knew this. She was safe in the arms of her creepy girl.

"Would you like some tea?" She whispered.

"No...I...I just need you to hold me."

Marlene slumped into Antigone's arms. They laid back down, Marlene trying to calm herself down. Antigone kissed her, she rubbed her back, murmuring words of comfort.

"I love you, Antigone..."

It was so rare for the ringmistress to say her name.

"I love you, too, Marlene."

Antigone continued her kisses and caresses, making sure Marlene fell asleep first before closing her eyes herself and drifting back to sleep.

 

 


	5. Her Back

In the late morning, Marlene laid on her stomach, the lower half of her face buried in her crossed arms. Perfectly still, she let Antigone trace the scar tissue on her back. Marlene didn't know why Antigone was so mesmerized by the scars that crossed her skin, that wrapped slightly around her sides and her shoulders. Though she found the way Antigone touched them to be calming.

Marlene wasn't ever the vulnerable one in her relationships. She was never submissive, she despised the times she had attempted to be with men. Even when she had been with other women she had kept most of her clothes on, never showing them her scars. She was never on equal footing with these women. She was the dominant one and that was that.   
But her creepy girl was different. Marlene never minded being on her knees for her, her head between her legs. She never minded laying underneath her, guiding her fingers through her. She never minded being vulnerable with her. With Antigone, she felt safe.  
She knew Antigone liked being dominant, it gave her confidence, even if her voice shook and she stammered through her sentences.  
They were so perfect for each other.

Antigone's gentle kisses couldn't heal the scars left by her father's whip. Her kisses couldn't heal the past that lay embedded on her skin. Her kisses felt warm, opposed to her perpetually cold hands. She hoped Marlene knew how much she loved her. She hoped her love was enough for her.

Marlene wondered if Antigone had any scars. She didn't recall seeing any on her arms or her thighs. Anywhere, really. She wondered if Antigone's scars were small burns or bruises, something that wouldn't last forever. She thought about her own self inflicted cigarette burns. Less visible signs of the dark times she'd been through. She shifted.

Antigone watched the muscles of her back flex as Marlene slowly lifted herself up. She admired how strong she was, both physically and in spirit. Marlene was a woman who had taken what had hurt her and made it protect her. She was a woman brave enough to love her.   
Antigone dragged her fingers down Marlene's back one more time before handing her white button-up; she pulled it on not bothering to button it. She kissed Antigone, laying her down against her own bed. Antigone grasped her shirt as her kisses trailed to her jaw and lower then.


	6. Breakfast

Early morning light filtered in through the bedroom window, and Marlene stirred, reaching towards the space beside her. Slightly disappointed to find it empty, she sat up, yawning. The smell of something familiar drifted into her nostrils.

"Mmm....zemiakové placky..." She mumbled to herself.

She turned onto her side, blearily looking at her creepy girl who stood barefoot in front of the tiny stove she had in the caravan. Antigone did so much for her, trying to bring old memories back to something positive.

She stumbled out of bed, brushing away Antigone's dark hair to kiss her neck.

"I love you," she murmured.

Antigone smiled, flipping the last potato pancake over.

"Good morning, Marlene..."

They stayed like that. Marlene pressing herself against Antigone's back as her creepy girl moved the last of the food onto plates.  
Marlene moved, taking the plates and setting them on the table. There were already two cups of tea there and a bowl of fruit.

"My creepy girl, you didn't have to make breakfast," she said, picking up three of oranges and juggling them.

Antigone was about to say something but was rather mesmerized by the tricks Marlene weaved. The ringmistress caught Antigone's eyes and lost her flash, sending the fruit onto the floor. Marlene's face grew red and she quickly picked the oranges up and placed them back into the bowl. She gestured for Antigone to sit down.

As they sat and ate, Marlene told Antigone that juggling was the only skill she has truly picked up from her years in the circus. Of all the things Marlene was wonderful at, juggling was the last thing that came to Antigone's mind.

Marlene picked up her creepy girl's hand, mindlessly playing with it and kissing it. They enjoyed their early morning together, quietly listening to the birds chirp outside.

 


	7. Black Lace

After a long day on the grounds, Marlene stumbled to her caravan to find the door already unlocked. As she headed in, she saw that Antigone was lying on her bed, reading. She set the book down as the ringmistress fell onto the bed, exhausted.

Antigone moved over Marlene, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

"I have something for you..." she murmured.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes." Antigone said.

Marlene looked at her, incredulous. When she looked into her eyes, she saw she was sincere. She closed her eyes.

After a moment, Antigone said,  
"You can open your eyes now."

Marlene did just that and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Antigone kneeled next to her wearing lacey black lingerie. She was awestruck, Antigone's cheeks grew redder and she buried her face in her hands.

"My creepy girl..." Marlene murmured, sitting up and taking Antigone's hands.

"Do you like it?" She murmured, looking up at her

"You're so beautiful...I don't want to take it off." Marlene said, caressing the lace that hugged her body.

"Good, because you're not going to." Antigone quietly said, whispering something else in her ear. The ringmistress practically lept out of bed and sank to her knees.  
Antigone moved so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. She leaned forward to cup Marlene's face, she looked so content to be where she was. Antigone moved her legs apart, and pulled the lace to the side. Marlene was already caressing her legs, intently waiting for permission. Antigone pressed her hand to the ringmistress's hair, and gasped the moment her tongue touched her.  
Antigone twisted her fingers in Marlene's hair, tugging lightly. She moved through her delicately, softly closing her lips around her nub.

Marlene moved her hand over to where Antigone held the lace and took her place. Now that both her hands were free, she doubled over, hugging Marlene's face as close as she could. Her moans grew louder the more her ringmistress moved through her, kissing all the right places. Her body shook of its own accord, she cried out Marlene's name, pulling her hair hard to release the pressure when it was too much.  
The ringmistress looked up at her, smiling, the area around her mouth glistening. She reached the fix the lace, Antigone whimpered and squirmed the moment her fingers brushed her. Antigone held her hand away, replacing the fabric herself.

They stayed there, Marlene smiling sweetly at her as Antigone caught her breath.  
Marlene looked away, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. She brought herself forward to kiss her pale stomach, her hands caressing her sides. Antigone whispered a little, petting the ringmistress's hair.  
Antigone slowly moved further on the bed, motioning for Marlene to follow. The ringmistress climbed on the bed, pulling Antigone onto her lap so her legs were on either side of her.  
Her creepy girl looked away, blushing furiously. The ringmistress placed her hand against her cheek, turning her towards her. She pressed her lips against Antigone's. She placed her hands on Marlene's shoulders. The ringmistress pulled away, placing one more kiss to Antigone's forehead.  
She couldn't help but to look at her. She was so beautiful.  
Antigone shakily began to unbutton her shirt, Marlene kissing her. Tossing the shirt to side, she ran her fingers over the ringmistress's bra, who sighed in relief as she felt it loosen and the straps fall from her shoulders. Antigone massaged her breasts, experimenting with pinching them. It elicited a gasp from her ringmistress, one she enjoyed hearing. She moved her hands to her back, caressing her scars. Further down she moved to her trousers, and began to unbutton them.  
Antigone moved off of her lap and Marlene laid down, lifting her hips so she could remove her trousers.

"I'm- I'm going to take these off..." Antigone stuttered, fingers hooking in the band of her underwear and pulling them down. Marlene helped them off, tossing them to the side.  
She moved her hand carefully back up her leg, stopping at her upper thigh. In a moment of bravery, Antigone brings her other hand to Marlene's knee and slowly pulled her legs apart.  
"Can't have y-you hiding like that." She says, face red and hand shaking slightly against Marlene's thigh.

Deep and slow Antigone moves through her, eyes glued to her flushed face, looking for any indication she was uncomfortable. She changed her thrusts from straight to curving up inside her, the ringmistress let out a loud moan, body shaking and flushed.  
She swears she heard Antigone make a small sound of triumph as she found the perfect spot. She hits the spot again, and again- over and over until Marlene is shaking hard against her, body hot and begging.

"Come on." Antigone whispers, lips back against Marlene's throat, "come on." Marlene cries out, clenching around her fingers.  
The ringmistress whimpers as Antigone slides her fingers out and brings them to her mouth. 

Marlene slowly closed her legs, pulling the covers around them. Her legs still shaking a bit, her hips twitching up.

"Are you alright?" Antigone asks, propping herself up with her arms, the ringmistress caressing her pale skin. 

"Yes, my creepy girl." Marlene murmurs, bringing Antigone to rest on her chest. 

They softly peppered each other with kisses and kind words before finally falling asleep.


End file.
